Small and Weak in the Akatsuki chapter 1
by TreeBonzai
Summary: my last thought was interrupted because the next thing I knew was that I was in a forest clearing, nowhere near the high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Small and Weak**

"_Another day another night but always blue, a rhythm of love it seems to be true." _The song lyrics rang in my head as I was listening to music in the rain, heading to my next class. It was another rainy day at San Marcos High School, and like all the other days I am full of disappointment and sorrow. Like people who I thought were friends breaking promises and others picking on you because you're small and weak. No one thinks of you as anything but a 4'9'', 100lb, 17 years old, with an average IQ. Those kinds of people make me sick and regret never running away.

Back to what I was doing which was walking to class in the rain, my last thought was interrupted because the next thing I knew was that I was in a forest clearing, nowhere near the high school. "What the hell?" I said confused as I paused my IPod and took off my blue Skull Candy headphones.

"Who are you and how in the hell did you do that?" a voice bellowed from behind me.

I turned around and found myself face to face with two large people with long black cloaks on. They stopped when I froze, and the one on the left who looked a lot like Kakuzu from my favorite anime **Naruto**, barked again "Who are you?"

I replied in the most annoyed tone I could manage and said, "Who the hell are you ... Kakuzu?"

"How the hell do you know me? I have never seen you before. How do you know of me brat?" Kakuzu demanded.

"Wait, if your Kakuzu then that means, judging from your orange hair and piercings on your face, you must be Pain, the so called leader of the Akatsuki." I realized when I took a closer look at the cloaks.

"He said who… are… you?" Pain said, getting annoyed that I was avoiding the question.

"What would you gain if I told me my name? Even if I told you my name you both would just kill me off without another thought, even though I have information that would make the Akatsuki the strongest _organization_ this world has ever known." I said in a way that made it sound like I didn't know if I wanted to die.

"Then I will make you a deal little girl." Pain suggested.

"But…" Kakuzu tried to cut in, but was stopped by Pain.

"Enough Kakuzu." He said, angrily looking at Kakuzu. Turning back at me he said in a "nice" tone, "If you tell my all that you know to help the Akatsuki, we will let you live."

"How about this," I started to imply, "I tell you everything and you let me join the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu looked at me with a face that said _did she really try to talk him into a different deal. _I looked at him and gave him a look that said _yes I am and you can't stop me._

It took Pain a minute but he did come to a conclusion and said, "All right."

Kakuzu looked at him with an, are you serious kind of look.

"Good so lets' go to that hide out of yours and I will explain there with the rest of the Akatsuki." I announced trying to sound a little superior.

"How the hell do you know that we had a hide out and that that there is more of us?" Kakuzu started to complain.

"I just do." I replied walking behind the two towering Akatsuki members.

It was a wile when Kakuzu broke the silence. "Hay kid, you never told us your name." He said as he stopped and turned around.

I on the other hand was listing to my music so I never even noticed him say anything so I bumped into him. "Are we here all ready?" I said after I bumped into him and took off the headphones.

"No we are not. So what's your name brat?" Kakuzu mumbled.

"Oh… you can call me Terisa." I responded.

It wasn't long after that when we finally reached the hide out where we ran into the one and only puppet man, Sasori of the Red Sand.

"So was the mission a success? Leader." The red haired puppet said stopping us in are tracks.

I saw Pain nod and he said, "Take this girl to one of the empty bed rooms; she is a new member of this organization. Treat her kindly." Then he slowly turned to face me the stated loud enough so Sasori could here, "Sasori will stay by the room until you finish changing into some appropriate clothing and then come meet me in the training grounds. Understood?"

"Understood." I replied then looked at Sasori and followed him.

As we walked around some corners and zigzagged through the halls we ran into and another one of the Akatsuki members. This one I totally recognized of the bat and the first thing I did when I saw him was run up to him and say, "Art is a bang. Right... Deidara?"

This startled the blond akatsuki member to the point that he fell on his ass and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL SASORI! WHO THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

I looked at him giggling a little at how easy that was to do.

Sasori looked at his scared friend and muttered, "She is a new member. Leader needs everyone to go to the training grounds as soon as possible. Now get your ass over there."

"Fine." The blond said as he got up. He went around me as if I was a monster and hurried down the hall.

It was a few moments later when we finally reached the room that would be mine for the time being.

"This is your room. You have ten minutes to get changed." The puppet said looking down at me.

I walked into the dimly lit room and find that it is small with only a bed on the right wall, a night stand next to it, a small lamp on the night stand, and two other doors, one on the left wall and the other on the back wall. The room all together seemed to be dull. I did wish there was a window but this is what I got and there is no fighting for one. I strolled to the door on the left wall and found that it led to the closet that had the Akatsuki uniform and male cloths. I took a tank top that was there and put in on. Of course it was a tad too big on me but it would do. Then I rummaged around for some pants and the smallest pants that I found was still slightly too big but that is what I expected. Maybe I could ask them for a sowing machine and fabric so I could make my own uniform.

It didn't take me long to get changed so when I left my room Sasori was not there but Itachi was there instead. I looked at him as he turned to look at I said when he meet my gaze, "So I guess Sasori ditched his orders onto you Uchiha Itachi" as I smiled at him.

Itachi looked at me confused but kept quiet and just gestured me to fallow him.

We walked back out to the entrance of the hide out and not far outside of the entrance we ran into the rest of the Akatsuki.

"That wasn't long? Sasori announced when Itachi and I got to them.

Pain looked at me inspecting what I was wearing, nodded in approval, then turned around and started to walk to where I guess the training grounds are, in which we all fallowed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 All About You**

It had to have been a least a half hour until we finally stopped and the Akatsuki members surrounded me so I was in the middle of a circle. This reminded me of my theater class and I was tempted to start yelling the one duck warm up that I always did.

"Ok Terisa, prove to us that you can help the Akatsuki." Pain Declared.

"All right," I replied looking at Pain. I closed my eyes spun around and opened my eyes and fount that I was staring at Deidara. "Ok," I Walked over to Deidara. "You are Deidara, you are from Iwagakure aka the Hidden Stone Village. You are 18-19 years old, your birthday is May 5th, you're a S-ranked criminal, your occupation is terrorist bomber, you were forced to join the Akatsuki, Itachi and Kisame where the ones who recruited you, you have a total of 4 mouths on your body, one on your face, one on each hand, and one on your chest, your specialty is explosive clay art, you like to argue about the differences of art with Sasori, you like to make clay birds and you like to end your sentences with UN."I start to pant because what I said was a mouthful.

Before Deidara could say anything I looked at Sasori who was to the right of him and started to talk about him.

"Ok, you are Sasori of the Red Sand, Sasori for short. You are form Sunagakure aka the Hidden Sand Village, you are 34-35 years old, your birthday is November 8th, you are an S-ranked criminal, you are a puppet master, you think art is something that should last forever, and the only thing that is not a puppet part is your heart." I started to pant even more.

I looked again to the right to fine the mean green thing called Zetsu. I took a deep breath and started to talk about him.

"You're Zetsu, sadly I don't know too much about you; you have what I call a split personality, you love to eat people and you are a sensor type."

I looked the right again and find that it is Kakuzu.

"You are Kakuzu, you are about 91 years old, you are from Takigakure, aka the Hidden Waterfall Village, your birthday is August 15th, you love to collect bounties, you love money, you have 4 heart on you back that has different elements too them and you think Hidan is a pain in the ass."

I look again to the right and it is Hidan.

"Hidan, you are the immortal one. You are 21-22 years old, you are from Yugakure aka the Hidden Hot Spring Village and your birthday is April 2nd. You worship the god Jashin which you love to kill for your god and you hate that Kakuzu always wants to kill the enemy fast when you want to take your time because you like to have fun with it."

I look to the right of him and find Pain. Before I can start to talk about him he interrupts me. "Terisa, skip me and Konan."

"All right." I replied. Since Konan was to the right of him I only had to turn a little more. I looked at Kisame and started to talk about him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, you are 31-32 years old, you were from Kirigekure aka the Hidden Mist Village, the tallest Akatsuki member so far, your birthday is March 18th, you can absorb chakra, you are known to have the same amount of chakra as a tailed beast, you love sharks, and your partner is Itachi."

I pant some more look again to the right and notice there is 2 more, Itachi and then Tobi.

"Ok, you are Itachi Uchiha; you were from Konahagekure aka the Hidden Leaf Village. You are 20-21 years old, your birthday is June 9th,you have a little brother named Sasuke, you are a pacifist because of the Third Shinobi World War. You killed you clan when you were 13 and the reason was…"

"That's enough." Itachi interrupted.

"All right then," I turn on my back heals and face Tobi. "now it's your turn Tobi." Before I could even start Pain steps over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough, we believe you..." Pain pushes me toured where the hide out is and the rest of the Akatsuki fallows.

We all walk for some time when out of the blue Pain turns to face me and asks, "What type of jutsu do you know?"

I look straight into his eyes which I noticed there a gray- white color and stated, "None, where I am from, the way we fight is by bickering."

Deidara started to snicker a little which brought Pains attention to him.

"All right then… Deidara, it's now your job to train her. Also Itachi Will you help to, I don't really want to have two suicide bombers in the same room." Pain scolded.

The two Akatsuki members nod and we were all back on are way to the hideout.

Later that day I found myself in my room in the hideout staring at the ceiling thinking out loud. "Ok, now I'm in and now what am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to get back home and I know my mom is probably worried and my sister is jumping for joy and selling or taking all of my stuff for herself."

I look at the door which somehow was opened a crack. I got out of the bed and kicked the door hard closing it and causing some one behind the door to fall backward. I opened the door fast and found a very confused blond boy rubbing his head.

I stared at him for a second, sighed and then said in a sarcastic tone "Did you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

Looking at me still on the floor, "Maybe you should learn to come up with better comebacks." He retorted.

"What do you want Deidara? Did Sasori kick you out of his bed again?" I said teasing him.

"You only wish." Deidara gets up and pushes me into my room and closes the door behind him.

Catching my balance I stop and stare at him very confused on why he pushed me.

Deidara notices this and steps closer to me till he is so close that I have to look up just to see his face.

I look into his eyes and…


End file.
